Not What You Think
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: shirt ONESHOT of Kenny and my character Harley. enjoy people R&R warning: sex


"Isnt she like a kid or something?" Kenny mummbled looking around the club.

"No..And dont call her that..she hates it..and shes 18..definatly not a kid..." Tyson said looking around too.

"Lets sit down and then we'll see her coming in.." Tyson said as Kenny followed him over to the table they were going to sit at.

"Excuse me! Just coz your big and famous now doesnt mean you can steal my seat!!" Someone yelled.

Kenny and Tyson jumped around to see who it was and Kennys jaw must have hit the floor.

'Who was that!?' He asked himself.

" Harley!" Tyson cheered and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek and a long hug.

"Oh my god its sooo good to see you!" She smiled.

Feeling his stupidity of standing there with his mouth open, he slammed his jaws shut and elbowed Tyson hard in the ribs.

He turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Harley...this..is my goodfriend and team mate Kenny.." He said introducing them.

Kenny smiled and held his hand out to her.

She took it gently and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kenny..Im Harley.." She said keeping his eye contact.

There was a glint twinkling in her eyes and he knew he was hooked.

"The pleasure...is all mine.." He smiled and sat down next to her.

The whole night he couldnt keep his eyes off her.

She was just...mindblowing.

Harley exchanged glances with him a few times too.

She couldnt help but get turned on by the very sight of him.

Gorgeous wasnt even the word.

"Right im nipping to the loos a sec guys..get me another drink will ya Kenny" She winked.

He couldnt do nothing but stare back and smile.

He watched her walk away.

The sexiness in the swaying of her hips.

Her perfect body shape being complimented in her skirt and top.

He bit down on his lip and up to go to the bar.

"Gemme one mate!" Tyson yelled after him.

Kenny smirked to himself and went towards the direction of the bar but took a turn straight for the toilets.

He pushed open the door and there, leaning against the womens and mens doors was Harley.

Eyeing him up.

"Couldnt keep away" He growled moving closer to her.

"I could tell.." He said back moving her gaze from his lips to his eyes and then back down at his lips again.

Striding up to her, Kenny towered over her.

He looked up and smiled sexily.

"You drive me crazy.." Kenny whispered slipping his hand onto her neck.

Harley smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him right into a full blown kiss.

He took over her mouth, exploring as much as he could.

Tasting her on his tongue.

Suddenly, Harley pulled back from the kiss and looked him in the eye.

"Come on.." She said dragging him into the ladies and into the end cubicle while there was no one there.

"Woahh" Kenny gasped as she slipped her soft hands up his tshirt and carressed his torso with her fingertips.

He pulled her close to him hard again and kissed her and his hands wondered down her stomach and to the bottom of her skirt.

Gently, he let his fingertips tickle the inside of her thigh, loving the feeling of her hands all over him.

Harley let out a little groan and jumped up into Kennys arms, legs either side of his waist.

A dirty smile danced across Kennys lips as he took no time in pulling her top over her head, and then her skirt off.

"Your not getting away with it!" She moaned and ripped off his tshirt.

Looking down as his perfectly toned body she rubbed her hands over him.

Kenny, who still had Harley around his waist pinned up against the wall, threw his head back.

Harley lowered her head and left a trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

She felt her bra being unclipped and then being pulled away from her madly.

Kenny wasted no time in taking her left nipple into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Letting his teeth gently scrape over it.

Harley moaned out gently, This guy was sending bolts through her body.

She wriggled out of his grip and stood sitting pinned in between his arms that were trapping her infront of him.

Gliding her hand down his shoulder and back she found the waist band to his boxers and jeans and gave it a yank.

Down they fell leaving Harley with an eye full of a promising night.

Kenny smiled at the way Holi reacted to his huge hard on and quickly slipped his big hand into her french underwear.

"Nuh ah ah...Not yet.." She whispered pulling his hand out and placing his hand back on the wall where the other one was the opposite side.

Sliding down the wall, she got onto her knees and looked up at him,and him down on her.

God, shes sexy Kenny thought.

Fuck, hes hot Harley thought too.

Then, while he was distracted by her, she sunk her lips over him and flicked her tongue over his tip.

"Ohhh yehhh.." Kenny moaned quite loud.

But neither of them cared right now.

She fastened herself up sucking him for all that he was worth, adiment she was going to make him cum.

And she was right.

He came right there in her mouth.

Licking her lips she slid back up in between his arms looking at him sexily.

He lifted his head back up panting and decided, it was time to get rough.

He grabbed her underwear and snapped it off.

Harley loved this, loving how sexy he was being.

It turned her on even more.

He lifted her up again and placed his cock at her enterance.

He smiled knowning what was coming next.

He looked at her, smiled to before thrusting deep down inside her.

"Uhhhhhhh ohh fuck yeh Kenny.." Holi called out.

"You feel so good babe.. " Kenny groaned into her shoulder as he thrusted madly in and out of her.

"Uh Kenny! Im..Uh...oh..Gunna..Gunna.." Harley panted feeling the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Ahh fuck! uuhhhh Im gunna commmeee!" Kenny yelled out as he came inside her tight wet insides.

Harley, feeling him feeling her up came too.

A sweaty and panting Kenny looked back up at her.

"I think were gunna get on great..." Harley smiled kissing him again.


End file.
